


Secret identities

by AFS123000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hero and Villains Au, Hero!Patton, Hero!Roman, Villain!Deceit, Villain!Virgil, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: In a world where some people have powers, some would choose the villains path while some choose the heroes path. This is a story of how five students discovered each others identity. It may not be easy to find out your closest friends might be your enemies.





	1. The waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first story using somebody else's character, or otherwise known as a fanfic. Also constructive criticisms is appreciated.

“I’ll meet you in the library at five?” Roman asked Logan while walking down the stair to the first floor  
Logan nodded “And don’t be late again” He yelled to Roman who was already on the bottom floor. He sighed knowing he would be late as always  
We’ll see, Roman thought walking outside into the college garden. You see the reason Logan said that was because Roman usually was late to a planned event. Reason being he was off doing some hero stuff. The city that the college was in was a hot spot for villains. And so, the city needed protection. Some citizens discovered that they had powers and decide to become the protectors of the city, one of those citizens being Roman. The alias Roman had as a hero was Princey. All the heroes had a costume to hide their identity. Roman’s costume was a prince’s costumes whit a mask, hence the alias Princey. All the heroes had normal lives besides their hero lives so, they all had gotten an earpiece that told them when a criminal was near them.  
Roman sat down on one of the benches in the garden and looked up to the sky.  
“Princey, snake’s nearby” A woman’s voice told Roman through the earpiece.  
Roman gasped, standing up and began running to his dorm “I’ll be there” He whispered into the earpiece. He reached his dorm and walked inside and to his closet.  
“Where are you going?” His roommate Patton asked, sitting on his bottom of the bunk bed.  
“To do stuff,” Roman said, taking out a plastic bag whit his hero suit inside.  
“Well have fun” Patton managed to say before Roman rushed out of the room.  
Roman was running out of the dorm hall through the back door. As he walked outside he changed into his Hero suit and put his original clothing into the plastic bag.  
I could just leave the bag here, he thought looking around for a place to put the bag. But then It might be confused for trash and somebody might throw it out, he continued thinking  
“There is no time for that” A soft voice from the roof yelled down to Roman.  
Roman looked up to see his hero partner, Kitton. His costume was light-blue onesie whit a cat tail and ears. Roman sighed and just put the bag down on the floor.  
“Let’s go,” He said, jumping down to the ground and began running whit, Roman.  
The two heroes traveled into the city where they heard Snake was. They had managed to get themselves on top of a high building for a better look out.  
“ I heard Snakes not alone, he’s whit Mist I think,” Kitton said looking into the city  
" Ugh, not Mist" Roman sighed, leaning into the wall. He had encountered the villain known as Mist before. You could say they were archenemies  
A chuckling was heard from the distance then a hiss.  
"Miss me," A voice from the shadows said


	2. The discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's human name is Dolos

Two figures walked out of the shadow and into the light. The two shadow figures where Snake and Mist.   
“Well this is nice,” Snake said. A know trait of the villain was lying and deceiving. A good way to recognize the Snake was his mask. The mask was only covering the left side of his face. The design where snake scales. Hence his alias Snake.   
“Snake, Mist, your chaos will end now,” Kitton said, pointing to the duo.   
“Good luck” Mist interrupted, raising his hand shooting a purple bolt of lightning. The duo of heroes stepped out of the way to avoid the bolt.   
“Let’s sssstay,” Snake said dragging out the s, he turned around and began running whit Mist towards the edge. The duo reached the edge and jumped off the building onto the next building.   
“Let them go,” A new voice said. The voice came from Kitton’s earpiece.   
“What,” Roman said, listening to the voice. He had Kitton as hero partner since both started being heroes’ and he had never heard that voice from Kitton’s earpiece before. The voice was a male’s which was weird since the one that told the heroes’ what to do was a female’s voice for every hero.   
Kitton sighed in defeat. “Well get them next time,” He said positively.   
“Yeah, I’ll see you next time” Roman sighed, walking towards the edge of the building and jumping down. Roman traveled back to his dorms. He reached the back door to the dorms. He looked around looking for the plastic bag that had his clothes. He found the bag and changed into the clothes and put the costume back into the bag.   
“Roman?” A voice that had walked over to the backdoor said.   
He gasped tuning around to the source of the voice. The voice belonged to his friend Dolos, the pathological liar in his friend group. The boy had heterochromia and suffered from vitiligo on the left side of his face and other places on his body.   
“Since when do you take out the trash?” He asked, looking at Roman.   
Roman laughed awkwardly, picking up the bag.   
“You’re early for you meeting whit Logan” Dolos lied.   
“WHAT” Roman exclaimed, he pushed the plastic bag into Dolos hand whit out thinking much about it and ran to the library.   
Dolos looked down at the bag in his hands and looked at Roman who was running off. He sighed and walked into the dorm halls. He walked over to the room Patton and Roman shared. I should just give the bag to Patton, he thought holding the bag. But I could see what’s inside, He thought opening the bag. He opened the bag and took out the costume that was inside. This can’t be Princey’s costume, he thought examining the costume. And then he saw the mast that made him sure this was Princey’s costume. He put the costume back down into the bag and left the bag beside the door and walked into his own room.   
“This can’t be” He whispered to himself as he entered his room, leaning against the door.


	3. Choises

Roman reached the library, panting from running. He sighed, opening the door, and walking inside. He looked around trying to find Logan. After a few seconds, he spotted Logan in the back sitting at a table reading a book whit a stack of other books in front of him.   
“You're late,” He said, not looking up from his book.   
“I’m sorry” Roman took out a chair and sat down next to Logan.   
“You do realize we only have two hours to study?” He asked, looking up from his book to Roman.   
“I know, I know,” Roman said, taking out a history book from the stack.   
Logan sighed putting down his book and turned more towards Roman. “Where were you?” He asked.   
“Around” Roman answered trying to avoid Logan’s strict look.  
“You always disappear when we plan something,” He paused turning to the window and looking outside. “And it’s not just you, Dolos, Patton, and Virgil do that too. What are you guys doing?” He asked turning his look back to Roman.   
“I didn’t know they did that too sometimes” Roman whispered, looking to the ground in shame of having to lie to his friends.   
Logan sighed picking up his books “It’s fine, just don’t do that when we plan something important” He said, walking out of the library.   
“I’ll try” Roman whispered  
In the dorm room next to Patton’s and Roman’s, Dolos was walking around his room in a worried manner.   
“And the costume was exactly like Princey’s” Dolos was walking around his room, talking about his discovery to Virgil.   
“Maybe it’s a cosplay, Halloween costume or just a costume?” Virgil asked, lying on the bottom bunk looking at his phone not concerned about the costume.   
“I hope so” Dolos sat down at a table looking at the paper in front of him. The paper in front of him was a paper whit details of a costume competition. “Should we go?” Dolos picked up the paper, showing it to Virgil.   
“And potentially expose our identities to the rest of the world,” Virgil asked sarcastically, he put his phone on the bedside table and sat up.   
Dolos sighed and put the paper back on the table.   
“But if your theory of Roman being Princey is true, what do we do?” Virgil stood up and walked over to Dolos.   
Dolos looked at the floor then over to his closet, contemplating on what to do. “I don’t know” He whispered.   
Virgil sighed, he walked over to a chair and picked up a bag. He swung the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Please don’t let Dolos theories be true, Virgil thought walking out of the dorm building towards the main college building. On the way to the building, he spotted Roman sitting near a rosebush. Act normal, he thought walking over to Roman.   
“Hey” Virgil sat down next to Roman, who was picking at a rose. He looked up at Virgil and smiled.   
“Hello” Roman greeted back   
“So, are you going to the costume competition?” Virgil asked, looking at Roman whit a hopeful look.   
“Of course, I am,” He paused, putting his rose done on the bench. “And I’m going to win” he looked at Virgil whit a friendly smile.   
Virgil laughed awkwardly. Please don’t be Princey, he thought repeatedly. “Well, I got to go” Vigil sat up and started walking towards the main college building. Roman looked at Virgil walking away and waved him goodbye.   
Virgil reached the building opening the door to it and walking inside. Around this hour few students are around the halls or inside the building. Virgil walked around the halls of the building remembering the first time he meet Roman. Both meet for the first time during first year being induced to one another by Patton. The boys didn’t get along at the start but as the year went on they became better friends. He reached one of the halls whit window seats and sat down, looking out the window. Why did you choose this path? These words echoed in Virgil’s mind on repeat. Those six words were first spoken by his parents and then by other people. He sighed thinking about what to do. I need to talk to someone, he thought, turning his head to look further down the hall. At the end, of the hall was the door to the headmaster of the college. The headmaster offered his doors to anyone who was struggling whit something and needed someone to talk to.


	4. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of anxiety

Virgil got up from the window seat and walked towards the headmaster’s office taking deep breaths every step of the way. He reached the door and knocked. Oh god, go back, go back. GO BACK, his anxiety was beginning to heighten but before he got to walk away from the door, the door opened.  
The door was opened by the collage’s headmaster Dr. Picani. “Virgil?” He asked, looking at Virgil who had his back turned to Dr. Picani.  
Virgil turned back to Dr. Picani and gave a nervous smile and a small wave. “Hey” He started walking towards Dr. Picani.  
“Comme in” He gave Virgil a little smiled and let him into his office. “Sit down,” He said, motioning to a chair in front. Picani walked over to another chair and sat down, he picked up a clipboard whit a paper attached to it.  
Virgil walked over to the chair and sat down trying to get comfortable. This wasn’t his first time in Picani’s office, he used to visit every Friday at the beginning of the first year due to his anxiety.  
“So, what’s the problem?” Picani leaned forwards in his seat ready to listen to Virgil’s problem.  
“Remember when I told you about the hero and villain stuff?” He asked fidgeting whit the zippers on his hoodie sleeve.  
Picani nodded writing down what Virgil said.  
“Well, what do you think someone who is a villain and is fighting a hero should do, especially if they might have found out the hero’s identity in real life and are best friends?” He asked, trying to avoid mentioning himself as the villain and Roman as the hero.  
“You do realize I remember you saying you chose the villains path?” He asked, writing everything that Virgil said down.  
Virgil sighed and held his head in his hands. “I think Roman might be a hero” He paused taking in a deep breath  
“Well, that- “Picani got cut off.  
“Princey, I think he might be Princey” Virgil sat up straight in his chair and let out a deep breath. He sighed and put his head in his hands again. “He can’t be” Virgil mumbled those three words to himself on repeat.  
Picani had nothing to say. Virgil looked back up at Picani whit tears in his eyes. Picani knew how this would affect Virgil.  
“What do you think I should do?” Virgil asked the pleading look in his eyes told exactly what answer he wanted to hear.  
“I think you should continue to do what you do and see if what your saying is true” Picani put down his writing board and looked up at Virgil whit a comforting smile. In three years of Picani doing this as his job he always knew what to say and do. But he really didn’t know what to say this Virgil this time.  
Virgil sighed and stood up, he thanked Picani for hearing about his problem and walked out of the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nigh time was nearing, and all the students had made their way to their dormitories. In Roman’s and Patton’s room. Patton was locking at his earpiece. He heard the door close, he gasped in surprise and quickly put his earpiece into his pocket. The person that had walked into their room was Roman who had returned from the collage’s garden. The look on his face told everything to Patton, he quickly saw that something had happened to upset Roman.  
Patton sighed, “What hap- “he got cut off by Roman  
“How should I ask someone out?” Roman rapidly said it was almost impossible to understand what he said, but Patton quickly learned to understand Roman when he was talking rapidly.  
“depends on who this person is” Patton sat down in the chair next to him, ready to her who this person is.  
“He’s someone we know” Roman was paced around the room. “He’s someone I grew up whit, and for the most part he acts like he hates me” He paused thinking about something, he shrugged and continued “But I doubt”  
Patton laughed a little, getting up from his chair and walking over to Roman. He put his hands-on Roman’s shoulders. “There is a party coming up” Patton paused “You could invite him”  
Roman looked to the side contemplating “Your right!” He exclaimed, looking back up at Patton whit a determination in his eyes. He took Patton’s hands off his shoulders and began walking towards the door, he reached the door opening it and turning to look at Patton. “Thank you, Padre,” he thanked his roommate, closing the door behind himself.  
Patton shook his head “Maybe not now” He looked out the window seeing the night sky.  
Roman was outside, he looked around sighing. I’ll ask him tomorrow, He thought, beginning to walk around college grounds. He reached one of the alleys between two of the buildings. There stood a hooded figure  
“If you know what’s best for you” The hooded figure paused taking in a breath. “I say you give up your hero life,” The hooded figure said, running away, and disappearing into the night time.


	5. Specs

“Finally, it’s the weekend,” Patton said cheerfully, walking out of his class

“Yes, but we still have the test next week Wednesday,” Logan reminded the cheerful boy.

“That is next week, let’s just enjoy the weekend” Patton looked at Logan whit a hopeful look.

Logan sighed knowing he couldn’t argue whit, Patton.

The two boys walked out of the college building and into the school’s garden. They found themselves a bench in the shade, that was caused by all the oak trees around the bench. This location had become their daily meeting location after classes due to the fact it was further away from everyone else, so they could discuss stuff in peace. The two boys sat down waiting for the rest of their group to show up.

“Sorry we are late” Dolos was walking into the shade whit Virgil walking right behind him. Virgil gave a small wave as a greeting upon sitting down on the stone next to the bench. Dolos sat next to Patton o the bench.

“Where’s Roman?” Patton asked after the duo sat down he noticed that Roman wasn’t walking whit them. He looked at the two boys for an answer, but they just shrugged not knowing where he was.

“Late as always” Logan answered bitterly, sighing.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Roman said, panting from clearly having to run from his dorm to the garden. He gave a smile that was asking for forgiveness for being late to the rest of the group and sat down next to Logan on the bench. “Did I miss anything?” He asked as he sat down.

“No” Dolos answered for the rest of the group. He looked to the side in a thoughtful way.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Nobody was speaking.

“So, what are any of you going to do during the weekend,” Patton asked, trying to break the awkward silence in the air.

“Studying” Logan stated.

Virgil and Dolos looked at each other and nodded in agreement to whatever they were thinking.

“We are going to a concert whit Remy on Sunday,” Virgil said looking at Dolos. Dolos nodded in agreement.

“What about you Roman?” Patton asked, looking over to Roman.

“Stuff” He answered, scratching the back of his neck, and looking to the side.

“I think I’ll be in the dorms or in the city” Patton looked up into the sky in a thoughtful way. “Well, I have to go” Patton got off the bench and began walking out of the shaded area into the main garden area.

“We need you in the city,” The earpiece told Patton as he was heading to his dorm room. Patton reached the room and changed into his hero outfit and walked out of the dormitories through the back door. He began running into the city and leaped up to a top of a building. As he reached the top he stumbled a bit from leaping up into the air and landing quickly, though he regained his balance quickly. As he took a few steps further away from the edge he heard a sound. The sound was a footstep, it was light yet clearly recognizable for Patton.

“Nice to see you alone once again,” Patton said, looking over to the person that was standing behind him. The person was Mist. Patton gave the villain a small sympathetic smile.

Mist hummed, looking at Patton. “I am guessing you’re alone too?” Mist asked, looking behind Patton trying to find his hero partner Princey.

“Mm-hhmm,” Patton hummed in agreement. “Maybe we could finally stop fighting?” Patton asked, taking a step closer to Mist, reaching his hand out for Mist to take.

“That’s nice and what not but” Mist paused looking at Patton’s hand. “I can’t” Mist raised and aimed his hand at Patton. A purple light began forming around his hand.

“wait!” Patton exclaimed, raising his hands in front of him in defense and closing his eyes. “Have you heard of Specs?” He asked, lowering his hands, and opening his eyes to look at Mist. Who had a surprised look on his face and was lowering his hand in a slow motion.

——————————————————————————————-

“You told him, right?” Dolos asked Remy, once they meet at a café further away from the school.

“Yeah” Remy took a sip of his coffee and put it down on the table. “Why are you doing this?” Remy took off his sunglasses as he questioned Dolos about his choice to be a villain.

“I have already told you” Dolos answered, taking a sip out of his coffee.

Remy sighed, taking his cup of coffee, and leaning into his chair. “I have to get back to work,” He said, getting up from his chair and walking behind the counter. Remy was a year older that Dolos and his gang. He had dropped out of college about a year ago to open his own café shop. “Well good luck whit murder” Remy joked as Dolos was walking out of the shop.

Dolos was standing outside of the café looking up to the sky as he took out his phone and called Virgil.

“Let’s confront them tomorrow about Specs,” Dolos told Virgil over the phone.


	6. Relationship

Princey and Kitton were standing on top of a building in the morning on Saturday. Kitton was looking over the city standing on the right side of the building.

“He asked you to meet him here?” Princey asked, looking on the left side.

Kitton hummed in agreement. The duo was waiting for Snake and Mist. Mist told Kitton to meet him here tomorrow and to bring Princey along and he said he would bring Snake.

A hiss was heard from the distance and the two villains appeared.

“You’re not here early” Snake lied, walking over to the two hero’s whit Mist right behind him. 

“Just get to the point,” Princey said.

“So Kitton mentioned Specs” Mist said looking over at Kitton waiting for him to tell his possible experience whit Specs. 

“I think he was the one that messed whit my earpiece on Thursday and since then I have been hearing static noises from it” Kitton explained. “He most likely works whit technology and especially our earpieces” 

“I think he’s after heroes and villains” Snake suggested.

Mist and Kitton looked at each other and nodded.

“I and Mist have agreed to have an alliance until we defeat Specs,” Kitton said, walking over to Mist, and putting his hand on Mist shoulder. “And I think you two should to” Kitton motioned to the hero and Villain in front of him.

Snake and Princey looked at each other whit disgust. Princey sighed.

“Fine,” Princey said. He reached his hand out for Snake to shake. Snake sighed taking Princey’s hand and shook it in agreement to the alliance. Kitton smiled in delight and turned away whit mist and started walking to the edge of the building.

As Mist and Kitton looked away, Snake puled Princey closer by his hand and whispered in his ear “I know who you are,” He pushed Princey away and smiled acting as if nothing had happened. Letting go of Princey’s hand he joined Mist and Kitton.

“Are you coming to Princey?” Mist asked, looking behind himself to look at the stunned Hero.

“Yeah,” Princey said, walking over to the trio.

Kitton, Princey, and Snake jumped down of the building onto the ground while Mist appeared out of a smoke cloud once the trio was on the ground.

“We won’t see you tomorrow,” Snake said. Walking into a direction whit Mist behind him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Princey said motioning for the duo to leave.

“I’m going to walk around the city a bit,” Kitton said, pointing to a path behind himself and turned around to walk that path.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Thought I’d find you here,” Roman said, as he walked closer to Logan in the library.

Logan hummed in acknowledge of Romans presence. Logan was sitting at a table in the back of the library studying for the test next week.

Roman kneeled next to the table, resting his head on the table and looking up at Logan. Logan put down his book and looked at Roman whit a disappointed look.

“I wanted to tell you something” Roman paused standing up, never taking his gaze of Logan. “Will you go out?” Roman asked Logan.

“I would love to but,” Logan passed, looking at Roman. “How much would I see you, if you’re always disappearing and running off to who knows where”

“I promise I won’t disappear as much” Roman pleaded “The reason I disappear is because,” Roman paused thinking about if he should tell Logan about his job. “It’s my job” He whispered, looking down to the floor

“Your job?” Logan asked for clarification. Roman nodded in agreement. “You know what you can tell me about your job tomorrow and we can also talk about,” Logan paused “Us” He continued, picking up his books and walking towards the exit of the library.

Roman watched as Logan exited the library, leaving him stunned. Roman sighed also leaving the library and walking over to his dorm room. As he was walking to his room he passed a room and heard two people arguing. Roman walked closer to the door to listen in on the conversation.

“We shouldn’t tell them,” One of the voices said angerly.

“Too late,” Another voice said.

Roman stepped on something making a sound causing the duo inside to stop talking. Roman walked away from the door as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He walked over to one of the pillars in the hall and hiding behind it.

“Who was that?” The person asked as they walked out of the room whit the other. 

“Who cares,” The other person said walking back into the room

The person hummed looking around the hall trying to find the source of the noise. Roman let out a breath of air he had held in and walked over and into his room.

“Dolos please” The other person walked back into the room.

“Virgil no” Dolos said turning to Virgil and looked at him whit a look that told him to drop the subject.

Virgil sighed giving up on arguing whit Dolos.

“I just don’t want to ruin everything whit my choices again,” Virgil said looking down to the floor whit a sadden look on his face.

“I don’t want to either” Dolos agreed with, Virgil.

The duo looked at each other whit a knowing look.

“We have to tell them on Monday,” Dolos said turning from Virgil, walking over to a desk, and picking up the costume competition paper and looked at it.

“We could during the party next week Friday” Virgil paused. “If it backfires we could say these are just random costumes” Virgil added looking at Dolos whit hope in his eyes.

Dolos put the paper down and turned to Virgil and hummed in agreement.

Virgil sighed, walking over to the bottom of the bunk bed, and sitting down. He put his head in his hands and sighed again. Dolos walked over to Virgil putting his hand on Virgil’s shoulder in a comforting way.

“How did you start your villain life,” Dolos asked looking at Virgil whit a wondering look on his face.

“I’ll tell you another day” Virgil answered looking back up to Dolos and putting his hand on Dolos hand which was on his shoulder.


	7. True alliance

“We could go to the party on Friday together?” Roman asked Logan during the start of the only class they shared together.

“And dress up in silly outfits?” Logan suggested sarcastically, looking up from his book.

“Of course,” Roman stated proudly putting his hand in front of his chest and the other on the long desk in front of them.

Logan chuckled looking at the proud man beside him. “Sure, I’ll go” Logan accepted the invite putting his hand on Romans hand which was still lying on the desk.

“Thank you” Roman looked at his and Logan’s hand and then to the front of the room where a teacher was now standing and teaching the class. During the rest of the class, Logan kept his hand on Romans.

To rows up from Logan’s and Romans row sat Virgil and Dolos observing the now couple.

“This is bad” The duo whispered to one another.

—————————————————————————-

“Why is the prince all happy now,” Mist asked Kitton about Princey who was looking into the distance whit a lovestruck look on his face. 

Kitton shook his head and smiled looking at Mist and then to Snake who was sitting on the ground and working whit an earpiece.

“I think I got Spec’s location,” He said looking at the device next to him which showed a map and a red dot on the map. Snake got up from the ground and began walking over to the edge Mist and Princey followed.

“Wait before we go, I think you two need new names” Kitton suggested pointing to the two villains.

“We are not becoming heroes forever” Mist stated.

“Yes, you are,” Kitton said walking closer to Mist.

“No, we aren’t” Mist replied

The duo went on and off whit yes and no till Mist gave in and said, “Maybe in the future” He looked over to Snake who was giving him a look of surprise. Snake looked back down to the ground and tilted his head to the side implying that they should continue where they were going.

Mist and Snake teleported to the ground while Kitton and Princey jumped down. The group made their way to where the map said Spec’s was. When they walked into the building they only saw a room full of costumes and technological devices. Below the costumes was a plate written whit how they became a hero or a villain and why they chose this path.

Princey walked over to the pedestal whit Mist costume and read the plate at the bottom. “Virgil” He read in a shaking voice, he looked to the plate next to Virgil’s it read Dolos whit Snake’s costume on the pedestal. He turned around to look at the two villains who were turned around looking at Princey whit fear and shook in their eyes. 

Kitton listened to what Princey read and turned to look at the two villains. “Virgil, Dolos” He whispered, in a shaking voice. “Why?” He turned his whole body to the two villains. Which were looking back and forth to Princey and Kitton.

“We had no other-“Virgil tried to explain himself and Dolos

“Try being an outcast your whole life and not turn bitter towards the world in the end” Dolos interrupted Virgil screaming to the two heroes. Trying to talk before Kitton or Princey got the chance.

“Wait, wait, wait” Princey repeated putting his hands on his head and looking down to the floor. Trying to understand the situation. “Kitton is Patton,” He paused looking back up and looking at Kitton “Snake and Mist are Virgil and Dolos” He continued looking at the duo of villains. “How have I never notice this?” He questioned himself, lowering his hands from his head. “I TRUSTED YOU TWO” He screamed out to Virgil and Dolos. He took a step closer to the two villains putting his hands on the sword that was in the scabbard that was attached to his costume getting ready to fight the two villains.

“We could form a real alliance” Patton screamed out running in between the two villains and Roman before Roman got to attack the two villains.

Roman sighed eyeing the two villains and taking his hands off his sword. “Fine”

“Let’s just leave this please” Patton suggested waving to the door.

The two villains walked out of the building first and then Patton and Roman last. Roman looked behind himself at all the costumes. He sighed before walking completely out of the building. He walked to the front up to Virgil and Dolos.

“let’s never talk about this at college” Roman told Virgil and Dolos once he reached them.

“Agreed” The duo nodded in agreement.

Patton sighed walking behind the trio and looking at them. What will happen now? Patton thought. He knew that things couldn’t go back to the way they always were. Patton stopped for a minute to truly look at the trio in front of him. His best friend since high school was Mist, a villain he tried to defeat since the start of his hero life. Dolos was the one he told everything, and it turns out he was telling a villain all his secrets. And his roommate Roman who turned out to be his Hero partner. He sighed hoping that maybe they could look past Vigil’s and Dolos life choices and that maybe the duo could become heroes instead. But he knew that would never happen he had known of Virgil’s abusive parents and he guessed that is what lead him to this life. He shook his head and continued walking.

—————————————————

A mysterious figure walked into the building whit all the costumes. “Someone was here,” They told themselves looking around the room. They walked over to Princey’s pedestal. The person sighed looking at the costume. “I’m sorry” They repeated to themselves, shaking their head. The mysterious person walked over to a control board and shut the board of. The board was used to contact hero’s and villains on their earpiece and whit out getting contacted about their mission the hero’s or villains couldn’t do anything.


	8. Thoughts

Logan and Roman had met up behind the school to discuss the details about the costume party on Friday.  
“What’s wrong?” Logan asked Roman as he saw Roman arrive whit a sad look on his face.  
Roman sighed, thinking about whether he should tell Logan about what happened yesterday. “How should I tell you” Roman began “You think your closest friends wouldn’t betray you or literally try to kill you, or that they would be who you think they are” Roman rambled, trying to avoid mentioning any names or trying to mention hero’s or villains knowing that Logan wasn’t the biggest fan of the villain, hero system.  
“Let me guess,” Logan paused taking a seat on a bench and motioning for Roman to sit next to him “They had a secret identity that you just found out about” Logan suggested, eyeing Roman as he sat down.  
Roman breathed in and exhaled “Yeah” he answered in a defeated tone letting his shoulders slump in defeat.  
“Try not to think about it too much” Logan suggested in a calming voice.  
Roman hummed in agreement, looking down to the ground. Ever since the two got together Roman had tried to let slowly but surely go of his hero life, but since the revelation that Dolos and Virgil were villains the only thing on his mind has been the future of his hero life. Was he going to continue his job and tell Logan about it in the future or quit his job and stay friend’s whit Virgil and Dolos and pretend like nothing has happened, he knew that the second option would make things easier on his relationship and friendships.  
Logan gave Roman a puzzled look. He thought it was weird that Roman was being so quiet for so long, so he decided to nudge Roman a bit. Roman looked up from the ground up to Logan and smiled. I can think about it later, Roman thought smiling at Logan.  
\-----------------------------------------  
“We should talk to Roman and Dolos, one on one. You talking to Roman and me talking to Dolos. Since Roman would listen more to you than to me.” Virgil paused thinking about what to say next “And I think I know how to talk to Dolos better in a situation like this,” Virgil suggested to Patton. The duo had decided to meet at Remy’s café shop to discuss the future of their friendship. So far Virgil and Patton's friendship was affected that much by the revelation yesterday. The duo agreed that they wouldn’t act like nothing happened and that they would try to fix everything.  
“I agree” Patton paused, taking a sip off his tea. “But I still think you two should become hero’s” Patton suggested looking at Virgil whit a determined look. He knew that he couldn’t force the two villains to become heroes, but he knew that he could try to change their opinions about being heroes.  
“Well see” Virgil took a sip off his coffee and sighed, leaning into his chair. “I should have guessed you were Kitton, you always liked cats but were allergic to them” Virgil joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Patton laughed, looking at Virgil. “Yeah,” He said, once he stopped laughing. Patton took another sip of his tea thinking about what to say next. “You know,” he started catching Virgil’s attention “Since yesterday my earpiece hasn’t been working” Patton stated, taking off his earpiece, and showing it to the man in front of him.  
“Maybe headquarters cut contact whit you and Roman since you revealed your identities to someone,” Virgil suggested, picking up the earpiece and examining it. If headquarters found out that the hero revealed their secret identity to someone they would cut their hero job and the earpiece would shut off.  
“I hope not” Patton took back the earpiece that Virgil was handing back to him and put it back into his bag. He looked at Virgil and smiled  
\------------------------------------------------  
Dolos was pacing back and forth in his room. He stopped once he heard a knock. He walked over to the door, opening it slowly. “What do you want?” He asked bitterly, once he saw who had knocked on the door.  
“To talk to you” Logan answered, entering the room, and pushing Dolos aside. Dolos grumbled bitterly, closing the door as Logan entered. Logan walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair. “Are you going to the party?” He asked crossing his arms and looking at Dolos.  
“Yeah,” Dolos answered skeptically, eyeing Logan, observing all his moves. He guessed that Roman had yet had time to tell Logan about their and his identities.  
“I’ll see you there then,” Logan said one last time before leaving the room and leaving a surprised Dolos behind.


	9. Costume party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I posted a chapter of secret identities, so yeah...Enjoy!

And so Friday arrived, most students decided to go to the costume party, but some decided to stay in their dorms and relax.  
“So, which one should I wear?” Roman questioned holding out two outfits in front of him for Logan to give advice on which he should wear.  
“They're the same,” Logan pointed out looking at the two outfits in front of him, he was sitting on the bunk bed looking down at his book that was placed on his lap. “But the one with the red sash is better,” Logan pointed over to the outfit in Roman’s left hand.  
“Very well,” Roman stated putting down the other outfit on the chair next to him and walked over to the bathroom to change into the chosen outfit.  
As Roman left Logan proceeded to look around the room a bit more, he had never been here before. Patton had left the room a while ago and decided to join Virgil and Dolos in their room. He told Logan and Roman that he, Virgil and Dolos would see them later at the party.  
\-----------------------------------------  
“So, me, you and Virgil are friends now, right?” Patton asked pointing to Dolos and Virgil. Virgil had talked to Dolos before Patton arrived, and managed to convince Dolos to join him and Patton to the party so that all of them could talk to Roman about what happened in the warehouse, and about the unknown person named Specs.  
“No,” Dolos lied giving Patton a friendly look.  
For a few second everyone stopped talking, they sat in silence for a while until Patton decided to break the silence in the room by asking the very needed question. “So, what’s the plan?” Patton asked, looking over at Virgil and Dolos.  
“We can talk to Roman after the party once everybody has left and once he is alone,” Virgil told the rest of the group  
“Well then we should get going the party started ten minutes ago and I told Roman we would meet him later,” Patton said getting off the chair. “Also, don’t mention anything about what happened to Logan,” Patton said pointing to Dolos specifically. “We can tell him another time,”  
“I won’t try,” Dolos lied. The trio got ready for the party and left the room heading for the house that the party was hosted at.  
They arrived at the house ten minutes after the party had originally started. Inside the house there were many crowds of people, it was going to be hard to find Roman. “Where do you think he is?” Patton asked looking over to the other two for answers.  
“Don’t know, but can we please find him as fast as possible I hate big crowds,” Virgil said, getting increasingly more anxious around the big crowds.  
“Of course,” Patton comforted the anxious boy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Why are you going to leave early?” Roman asked Logan holding his hand. The duo were sitting alone on a couch in the back of the house far away from the music and people.  
“I just have some stuff to do,” Logan answered adjusting his glasses in a nervous motion. “And I want to get them done before tomorrow” He explained  
Roman sighed in sadness “Fine,” He let go of Logan’s hand to let him go away.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Logan said getting up from the couch and walking away from Roman and out of the party house. On his way out of the house, he passes Virgil, Patton and Dolos.  
“Where is he going?” Patton stops, turns to the others, and asks them.  
“Don’t know,” Virgil answered, continuing to walk over to Roman.  
The trio reached Roman. Patton and Virgil sat down on either side of Roman, while Dolos stood in front of Roman.  
“What do you want?” Roman asked bitterly, leaning into the couch, closing his eyes and crossing his arms like a toddler who was unwilling to talk.  
“To talk to you, of course,” Virgil answered looking at Roman.  
“You do agree with us that we have to team up to find Specs, and stop whatever they are doing, right?” Patton asked, looking at Roman with hopeful eyes. He knew that Roman could not say no to him when he gave him this look.  
Roman opened his eyes and looked from Patton to Virgil and last to Dolos. He sighed knowing that he did have the strength inside of him to argue with his closest friends. “Fine,” He reluctantly answered, uncrossing his arms. “But, just so you know I won’t be buddy-buddy with you two,” He said referring to the two villains.  
“That not fine,” Dolos shrugged and gave a lie for an answered.


End file.
